A Moment
by Dylann K. Reed
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke stop a patrol and hide from the rain. Waiting before returning home to Arkadia. Bellarke intended one-shot


It was raining, which really wasn't an issue, they could have continued on, but Bellamy and Clarke decided to stop an find cover. Now they sat under a cleft in the mountain, struggling to keep their fire from going out. Although that was pointless, as the fire was providing next to no heat. Bellamy had already given up on it and now sat against the rock wall watching as Clarke tried breathing life into the fire once again.

Rather than telling her it was no use, he closed his eyes and listened to the thrum of rain hitting the trees and ground. They were both soaked through, and Clarke's hands were shaking too much to be able to do anything useful.

From her spot crouched by the fire, Clarke couldn't help but hit the ground in frustration, which is what caused dirt to fly up and hit her in the face.

"Agh!" She spat and blinked furiously, unable to get the dirt out of her eyes.

"Clarke?" Bellamy's eyes shot open again, "are you alright?" he inquired.

Eyes shut and fists rubbing her eyelids.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it was my fault I just-" her eyes were stinging enough to water, streaking her face in tears. After she finished rubbing her eyes, one side of her face was smeared with blood. Alarmed, Bellamy came over unsure how to help. "I think I got it all," Clarke muttered, trying to pear at Bellamy.

"You're bleeding," Bellamy stated, his mouth closed in a tight line and he gestured for her to lean over. She scooted closer and he put his hands on her face, lifting her face to look up so he could see. From what he could see, she was fine, he used the end of his sleeve to wipe away what he could of the tears and smeared blood. She looked him in the eye waiting for her diagnoses and he watched as her pupils dilated in a half a second.

"Bell?" He stared at her blown out pupils, wide and waiting for an answer. Bellamy was near enough that they breathed in the same air. Still, Clarke waited, keeping his gaze, unmoving. Then his eyes flicked down from hers to her... chin? She wasn't certain. His eyes flicked back and then away.

"Bellamy?" He shook his head and shifted so he wasn't so close.

"Uh- yeah, no, uhm, you look fine. Okay, I mean." Her eyebrows pinched together and she chuckled.

"Are you?" Clarke responded, but his head was still fuzzy. Whirling in thoughts. What was that? What was he doing?

"Am I what?" Bellamy asked, confused, avoiding her searching gaze.

"Are you alright?" He just nodded and stepped back, to sit in the same spot he'd been in before. This time she joined him.

"Rain will be over soon, and I'm sure Octavia is fine back in Arkadia." She told him, misinterpreting his earlier pause.

They sat and listened, eyes closed. But he could still feel her shaking in cold next to him. After a minute or two of silence, he peered over at her. Lips blue, and body shivering, Clarke looked small and vulnerable. Bellamy's own clothes were soaked, so he wasn't sure what good he could do, but he pulled her closer, wrapping arms around her. She leaned her head back onto his chest and sighed. Bellamy was by no means warm, so her shakes didn't calm down, but it was comforting to sit against him.

Clarke would be lying if she told herself she didn't enjoy this, that she didn't want to be closer, that she didn't want to be closer to him all the time. She wasn't sure exactly the extent of her feelings. Just that she would do anything for him, and he for her. She could say that for only a handful of people. Even if she decided that she wanted more, she didn't know what Bellamy thought of her. They were close but for all, she could guess it was platonic. So, for now, she snuggled into his chest and waited out the storm.

Later when the rain lets up, she is asleep, the shakes have stopped. Bellamy can see the sun poking through the clouds, and from what he can hear the only drops outside are what fall off the roof of the cave cleft as well as the drops running off the trees. He doesn't wake her. Instead, he keeps his eyes closed. It isn't the most comfortable thing, leaning on a rock wall. But he isn't about to wake Clarke. He considers the moment they had not too long ago. It felt like a moment, did she think the same? Or did she think nothing of it, the prolonged gaze? Her eyes had dilated, did that mean anything? Or was that merely because it was shady under the cleft? He could almost always tell what she was thinking, they worked like two sides of the same coin. Her view of him was one of the things he could never guess. Had she noticed when he had glanced at her mouth when he was checking her face? That he had glanced at her lips for just a slight second before realizing what he was doing? Did she mind? Would she have minded if he had leaned in more? If he had kissed her? Did he want to? What if she wanted the same? What if he had kissed her, would he have liked it, would she?

He groaned, tired of all the questions and "what if" that were running around his brain. With that, she woke up and blinked up at him. In return, he glanced at her wearily.

"Rain is gone." He told her, his voice quieter than she expected. Sitting up she arched her back and stretched some, popping her back.

"M'kay" she responded, standing and offering a hand to him. He took it and she helped him to his feet. They both shook off what dirt was left on their backs and headed back towards Arkadia, packs in hand.


End file.
